


All Worth It (7 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus finally gets her...





	All Worth It (7 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A panic spread inside him as Lily caressed his new body. The hands stroking her back were oddly shaped; shorter and broader then Severus's own and he felt clumsy with them. Would she be able to tell that the man with her now was not the same man she had married? Could he give her what James did—only better?

The training he had received at the hands of Bellatrix did not lend itself easily to the act of love. For one thing, there weren’t any whips or nipple clamps involved. And Lily, his Lily wouldn’t even demand to be on top.                                

                                               ~~~~~

Thrusting out thoughts of others before him and taking his time, Severus investigated her body with his tongue. Her mouth tasted of strawberries, breast of honey; the valley between her legs a fusion of all earthly enchantments. 

The moans elicited from Lily had no name as he devoured her; searching in her the parts untouched before. The quick intakes of breath; the swaying of hips, begging for more told him he had succeeded. 

Sucking gently on her clit, he felt her hands entwining his locks. She came, pulling his hair in ecstasy. He inhaled her essence and reminded himself to collect some of those strands for the future.

                                                ~~~~~

Finally his life had meaning. There was nothing he would do over, nothing he would’ve changed for this moment, this paradise. To feel this pleasure and look into those eyes simultaneously almost put him over the top before he’d begun. 

Burying his head in her hair, breathing deep, he slowly drove deep inside her and felt her clinch tightly around him. He repeated this torturously slow stroke until she raked her fingertips along his spine, sending him harder and faster. Seeing the mirth and joy in her eyes was worth everything. Hearing her cries of orgasmic rapture; he could die content.

 


End file.
